This invention relates generally to postal meter tape and address labels, and more specifically, to meter tape or combination meter tape/address labels which can be printed with information or coding in accordance with United States Postal Service requirements.
Non-impact printers, such as laser or ink-jet printers, are being increasingly used to provide a fast, economical, and convenient method for printing data developed within computer systems and stored in databases. In most organizations, preparing and distributing mail represents a significant effort. In addition, the United States Postal Service (USPS) is automating its postage application procedures. With this automation, the USPS has developed strict specifications under its Information Based Indicia Program (IBIP) for certain indicia provided on an envelope to be mailed. For example, the USPS has set requirements for the size and location of various indicia including, but not limited to, the two-dimensional information based indicia (IBI) code, address format, POSTNET bar code location, and the facing identification mark (FIM).
A FIM pattern is required on all IBI mail pieces. A FIM clear zone must contain no printed matter other than the FIM pattern. FIM bars must be between xc2xdxe2x80x3 and xc2xexe2x80x3 high and 0.03125 ({fraction (1/32)} of an inch) xc2x10.008xe2x80x3 wide. The specifications further require that the FIM area be 1xc2xcxe2x80x3 wide x⅝xe2x80x3 high. The left side of FIM clear zone must be 3xe2x80x3 from the right edge of the envelope and the right edge of the FIM clear zone must be between 1xe2x85x9exe2x80x3-2xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 from the right edge of the envelope, preferably 1xc2xexe2x80x3.
The use of non-impact printers, especially certain laser printers, which cannot print less than xc2xcxe2x80x3 from the edge of a page, can be disadvantageous in view of the requirement that the FIM is no more than xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 from the top of an envelope or other mail piece. Because the printing of indicia no more than xe2x85x941  from the edge of an envelope face is not limited to the FIM, a standard envelope or meter tape label fed through a non-impact printer will not meet the USPS IBIP indicia placement requirements. Therefore, the task of automating the printing of envelopes or other postal forms using a non-impact printer can present a problem in meeting the USPS requirements.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide postal meter tape label on which indicia can be printed by a non-impact printer xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 or less from the edge of the meter tape label 50 that the specifications and requirements of the Information Based Indicia Program (IBIP) effected by the United States Postal Service (USPS) can be met. More specifically, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a laminated sheet comprising a plurality of postal meter tape labels which can be printed to conform to the USPS IBIP specifications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination postal meter tape and address label formed as a unitary article. The combination meter tape/address label can be provided as a laminated sheet comprising at least two layers, and said sheet can include a plurality of labels. Postal indicia can also be printed by a non-impact printer at a position of xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 or less from an edge of the subject combination meter tape/address label.
In the embodiment concerning the meter tape label sheet, two sets of postal meter tape labels can be formed on a single sheet, one set on each of a first and second half of the sheet relative to the central longitudinal axis of said sheet. Preferably, the postal meter tape label sheet can be fed through an auxiliary envelope feeder tray of a non-impact printer. In use, printing occurs on a label situated or configured on the first, or left, half of the central longitudinal axis of said label sheet. The meter tape labels are positioned on the sheet in an offset configuration such that an at least xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 margin, preferably an approximately xc2xcxe2x80x3 margin, is provided between the leading edge, relative to the feed direction, of this left half of the sheet and the leading edge of the meter tape label. A margin of at least xe2x85x9xe2x80x3, and preferably an least approximately xc2xcxe2x80x3 margin, is also provided on the left edge of the sheet. In the preferred embodiment, the margins form an inverted L-shaped border along a leading and left edge of the sheet, respectively corresponding to the leading and top edges of each label. In an embodiment comprising a plurality of labels formed on one half of the sheet, the left margins bordering the top edge of each label on that half of the sheet can be coextensive. Thus, the L-shaped margins bordering the labels on one half of a sheet together form an F-shaped margin. The trailing edge of the left side of the sheet and the meter tape label can be coextensive, i.e., no margin or border is present.
When the sheet is reversed or rotated 180xc2x0, the second, or right, half of the meter tape label sheet then becomes the left half of the meter tape label sheet. Accordingly, the meter tape labels are configured on this second half of the meter tape label sheet in the same fashion as the first half of the meter tape label sheet. Specifically, an approximately xc2xcxe2x80x3 margin is provided on the leading and left edges, relative to the feed direction, of the meter tape label sheet. This configuration provides for printing postal indicia within about xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 or less of an edge of a meter tape label.
In the combination meter tape/address label embodiment, postage indicia, a FIM mark, and address information can also be printed on a single face of the sheet, wherein the indicia is automatically positioned and aligned in accordance with USPS standards. The meter tape/address label includes a tab which wraps around and folds over the right edge of an envelope in a face-up position, thereby providing a means for ensuring proper alignment and position. One advantage of the unitary article is that the POSTNET bar code and the two-dimensional IBI code are printed on a single label and are never separated.
The combination meter tape/address label article further comprises a separable border along the top edge of the label to offset printing so that a FIM mark can be printed xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 or less from that top edge, and thereby positioned xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 or less from the top edge of the envelope. The combination meter tape/address label can also include an alignment mark or guide to ensure proper placement and alignment of the label on the envelope.
Preferably, the meter tape/address label is provided on a sheet which is sized such that the sheet can be fed into a non-impact printer via an envelope feeder tray. More preferably, the sheet can include a plurality of meter tape/address labels.
The label sheets of the subject invention comprise at least two layers which are laminated together: a first, top layer and a second layer which forms a backing or carrier for the overlying top layer. The label sheets can be die-cut in the top layer in particular configurations to achieve the advantages as described. The first top layer preferably can include an adhesive material disposed on its back face. Preferably, pressure-sensitive adhesive material, which is well-known and understood in the art for use with labels, is disposed on the back face of the top layer such that a perimeter margin of about {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 to about xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 of adhesive-free area is provided to allow for oozing or xe2x80x9cbleedingxe2x80x9d of the adhesive when exposed to heat from a laser printer.
The carrier layer can be deposited with adhesive-release material, e.g., silicone release material, on its front face which contacts the top layer. Preferably, the release material is deposited in a particular predetermined pattern (xe2x80x9cpatterned releasexe2x80x9d) so as to come into contact with or engage only the portion of the top layer forming the meter tape or address label so the label can be removed from the backing layer. Thus, certain margins or border areas of the top layer can be made non-releasable and remain substantially permanently affixed to the carrier layer. Alteratively, the adhesive-release material can fully coat the front face of the carrier layer.
Advantageously, the subject invention provides a rapid and convenient article and method for printing postal indicia on a meter tape label or combination meter tape/address label in accordance with USPS IBIP specifications and which can be perfectly aligned on an envelope. In use, a sheet comprising the label or labels is printed on a non-impact printer, the backing layer and any non-used border area is removed from the top layer to expose adhesive disposed on the back face of the top layer, and the label is adhered to the mailpiece, e.g., an envelope, in a particular alignment such that certain indicia, e.g., the FIM mark is placed in proper position in accordance with the requirements of the USPS.